


Finally

by yuraryal



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, coffee shop au too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraryal/pseuds/yuraryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the line, the two of them lost contact from one another, but fate has a magical, unexplainable way of bringing people back in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Somewhere along the line, the two of them lost contact from one another.

He never heard from the guy that he used to spend so much time with, the same guy who sits next to him in one of his classes. Senior year came, examination week, and then graduation and he never had the chance to see or heard from here ever again.

Makoto was in the café parallel to the swimming school that he was coaching in. It was five years after he graduated from college and sometimes he can’t help but think what could have happened to the guy that he almost had feelings for.

Almost.

-X-

He sighed when he realized that he was thinking about the guy yet again. Lately, he’s been having these dreams that seemed too real for him to ignore. In his dream, him and Sousuke (he mentally had an, “Aha!” moment upon remembering his name because he only refers to him as that guy or dark eyes.) meeting each other again. The setting and place always differ so he didn’t put that much thought into that, but for his to dream about such things somewhat gave him this glimmer of hope that maybe, possibly, after all these time, they will cross paths again. He smiled to himself upon that thought.

“That sounds nice.” He mutters to himself, taking a sip of his tea.

-X-

With his hands clutched tightly inside his coat’s pockets, Sousuke Yamazaki found himself walking through the streets of Tokyo. He wasn’t particularly going somewhere; he just needed a breather since work was starting to stress him more and more. He was looking around, letting his eyes roam when his peripheral vision was quickly welcomed by a green haired man whose back was facing him and was sitting in a café located parallel to where he was. His eyes widened, immediately having this gut feeling that maybe that guy that’s located a few feet away from where he stood is him. He looked up to the sky, welcoming the snowflakes that have been falling, telling himself to relax and to not lose his sense of judgment.

The worse that could happen is that you’ll end up in an awkward situation and you just have to apologize because whoever that person is resembles the guy that you’ve been wondering about ever since. He reminded himself. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, giving him the push and confidence that he will need. He crossed the street, his eyes stuck to the guy whose back was still facing him. Upon getting to the other side of the road, he stood there, praying that his gut feeling was right and that this person really is him. With one last sigh and encouragement to himself, he tightly gripped the café’s door handle and came in. 

-X-

When the bell rang, Makoto’s thoughts about Sousuke got cut off. He curiously looked over the door, observing who came in. On the other hand, the moment Sousuke came in, his eyes was already met by Makoto’s gently emerald orbs. He smiled at him, trying to play off this whole thing that’s slowly unfolding. Makoto did the same but he immediately looked away after wards.

Sousuke went straight to the counter, ordering his usual order which is a Caramel Macchiato. When that was done and over with, he sat parallel to Makoto’s table, situating himself in a place where he could properly observe and eye the man who’s currently sipping his cup of tea.

There’s no doubt…He’s.. Their eyes crossed paths again; Makoto looked down, getting flustered and blushing. Sousuke on the other hand looked out by the window, trying to figure out how he will approach him. 

Forget it. Sousuke tells himself. They say you only need 10 seconds of your time, to be brave, to change something and this is it. He stood up after that, grabbing his cup of coffee then walking towards Makoto’s table.

-X-

On the other hand, Makoto hasn’t noticed this yet because he was still preoccupied about what was happening. He couldn’t believe that his dream actually came true. He couldn’t believe that after not seeing the guy that he almost fell for five years, he’ll immediately recognize him. It was unbelievable but believable at the same time because there’s not once a moment where he forgot who he looked like. What snapped him out of these thoughts however was the sound of the wooden chair being pushed and a shadow being casted over him. When he looked up, he was already in front of where he was seated, standing up front of the chair that has been empty ever since he got here. 

Sousuke hesitated on calling him by his name. It felt wrong because he hasn’t seen the guy in almost five years, but here he was planning on doing it anyway.

“Makoto.” He said Makoto’s name like he hasn’t spoken of it for eternity. Makoto gave him his usual smile the nods, not saying anything.

“I finally found you.” He breathes out as if he has been looking for him in every nook and corner of every single place that he set foot in.

“Finally.” Makoto breathes out, looking at Sousuke’s deep teal eyes as he crooks his head to the side, getting teary eyed but still managing to give him the warmest, brightest smile that he could give.

Somewhere along the line, the two of them lost contact from one another but fate has a magical, unexplainable way of bringing people back in together.


End file.
